1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a magazine for pyrotechnic devices, and more particularly, pertains to a disposable flare dispenser magazine for rapid reloading of a group of infrared decoy flares aboard an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art flare dispensers, such as an MJU 12/A magazine are fashioned of aluminum, are down loaded from an aircraft, and are then manually reloaded. This means loading the magazine with each of the 15 MJU-7A/B flares and up loading the magazine again for the next usage.
The old dispenser is permanent to the particular aircraft. It contains 15 MJU-7A/B infrared decoy flares with a BBU 36/B squib inserted into the flare prior to flying a mission. The flares are dispensed during the mission and upon return, each dispenser is down loaded and the empty flare cans are pushed out of the magazine. New flares and squibs are unpackaged, and again a squib is inserted into the flare and loaded into the magazine/dispenser.
The prior art dispenser MJU 12/A magazine is loaded with flares and squibs, flown on a mission, down loaded of flares and squibs, and used again and again. Short aircraft down time during intense air combat often suffered due to the length of time required to reload flares into the aircraft's MJU 12 /A magazine.
The present invention provides a prepackaged disposable quick change flare dispenser magazine for the deployment of flares, such as the MJU-A/B flares and for the shipping containment of such packaged flares to a reloading site of an air field.